What happened next
by journey time
Summary: After BoO a lot of things were left unsaid, and I just can't say goodbye yet to this amazing characters, so this is what happened after the defeat of Gaia. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN
1. JASON

**JASON.**

The day it all started something was off. I woke up next to Piper in my cabin and I watched her as she peacefully slept. I didn't know what it was but something wasn't the same between us anymore, since the war ended I had been drifting away from her, I guess she somehow reminded me of the friend I lost that day, or maybe it was something else. I hadn't really talked about it with anyone because, basically, I didn't have anyone to talk about it with. It wasn't that I didn't trust Percy or Frank, it was just that the only person I felt like talking to was most likely dead, or so I thought.

After a few minutes of lying in bed I decided to get out and find Percy. I got dressed as quietly as I could and I headed out. Half-blood camp was practically empty and disturbingly quiet at this time in the morning. I went to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door, the only answer I got was a snore so I decided to go for a walk instead. I sat down in the lake and I started to think what everything would be like if Leo was around there. Everything would be nosier and messier and god, I missed that so much. I felt tears running down my face and a hand patted my shoulder, for a second I thought it was him, and then I thought it was my father, both of those ideas were ridiculous so I wasn't that surprised when I turned around to see no other than Nico DiAngelo, and boy I love that kid but that was not the moment of having a chat, or a fight, with him, I just felt like flying and going away. 'Hey man, what's up?' He asked sounding...friendly?, that was odd, Nico wasn't the kind of person that you would describe as friendly or nice for that matter, but since he had gotten over Percy and started something with Will Solace he seemed less darker and more like the 15 year old boy he was. 'Nothing really, I was just, you know, thinking about Leo, what he might be up to right know'. It was the truth, not the full truth but it was at least something. 'I know I don't have proof or anything but he's not dead, when I think about him I don't get the chill I normally get when I think about dead people and trust me, I know about this kind of stuff.' He said with a grin in his face. Being a son of Hades Nico could just go down to the Underworld and check if Leo was in fact there or not, but even though almost 8 months had passed since the defeat of Gaia he was still recovering from all the shadow travel he did back then, and even trying it might ended up killing him. I nodded and got up to leave, 'Thanks man'. I said, and I started to walk back to my cabin hopping Piper would've already left by then. I didn't want to but maybe it was the time to break up.

When I passed the Big House I heard chiron passing and a girl screaming at him, my first instinct was to walk away, if there was something I had learnt at Camp Jupiter was that being nosy never led you to a good place, but still curiosity won me over and I decided to take a look. When I approached the window the first thing I noticed was a red headed girl frowning, when I looked closely I realized it was just Rachel, our oracle, the next thing I saw was a blonde girl sitting in a chair, she was the one screaming and her face was red, which gave away the fact that she had been crying. I was so interested in hearing their conversation that I didn't notice the stupid hole in the ground until I fell inside it. Suddenly everything went quiet, shit!, I tried to run away or hide but as I was standing up, the three of them bursted out of the house, which caused me to fall back again.

'JASON GRACE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?' Double shit! chiron was pissed, no, he was furious, and I didn't even have an excuse.

'Mmmm... I was... sleep walking?' Did I really just say that? For the love of Zeus, I sounded like a total retard, and the blonde chick just kept staring at me, like if she was somehow amused but my stupidity.

'Is everyone around here a moroon or something? Gosh, stop wasting my time.' Whoa, had she just called me a moroon? Her green eyes were laid on me and I couldn't shake the feeling that she was evaluating my every move. It was at that moment that I realized that still lying on the ground so I got up and put a serious frown on. 'So, what's going on here?' I asked trying to sound as casual as I could. 'Jason I think is better if you just leave and forget everything you heard and this event ever happened.' Rachel said with something in her tone that made it sound like a beg.

'Yeah, make him run away from the bastard! How brave of you, I'm sure you just made your gods so proud...'The blonde girl said with obvious disgust in her voice. I didn't quite know if I liked this girl or not, but something about her seemed to catch my attention, what was wrong with me? Even if I was thinking about breaking up with Piper she was still my girlfriend, a pretty great one as well, so I shouldn't be thinking about a stranger in that way, I just wanted so badly to just kiss her right then and there... although there had to be something wrong about her because chiron hated her, it was so obvious it almost hurt.

'Girl, just shout up' he said, sounding tired, at the same time he grabbed her arm so strongly that she fell in the ground. 'Seriously what's going on here?' I asked again stepping forward this time, something was terribly wrong and I felt incredibly stupid for not being able to figure out what it was. 'You are not going to leave until we tell you, are you?' He asked, looking at me sadly. 'Not a chance' I replied. 'Well, get in then, but you have to swear on the Styx that you won't tell anybody about what we are about to tell you in here.' 'I swear.' I said as I walked inside the house right behind them.

We entered the hall and walked past it, it was a wreck, there were broken chairs everywhere and I could've sworn that there was also blood on the floor, which didn't make sense because I hadn't noticed any wound on any of the people present. When we reached the small room at the end of the corridor, which was a bit tidier than the hall, we sat down around the small table in the center.

'Okay, let's start with the presentations, Jason this' chiron said sending a death glare to the girl 'Sarah Johnson, a new demigod. Sarah this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or Zeus, as we know him in the Greek world.' He seemed pretty satisfied with what he had said, but I wasn't the fact that he hadn't told me who her parental god or goddess was bodered me, and I was pretty sure she had been clame. And she seemed annoyed too. 'chiron, darling, you forgot to tell him who my mum was, and I'm pretty sure that's a pretty important thing for this matter, but don't worry I'll tell him myself.' She turned to face me and a diabolic smile appeared in her face, gods, so sexy. 'My mother is Artemis or Diana, whatever, I'm the bastard she never should've had and her biggest dishonor.' I must've misheard it, surely, Artemis HATED man, she couldn't have a daughter, right?


	2. LEO

**LEO**

I was such a shitty friend. I still didn't know exactly how long I had been "dead", but I knew 3 months had passed since I had gotten out of Ogygia with Calypso, and still I hadn't gone back to Half-blood camp to visit my friends. Sure, maybe years had passed and they weren't even there anyway, but I still owned them to go and check.

So when I woke up that morning I decided to talk with Calypso to see if she wanted to come with me or if she preferred just staying home and wait for me to come home, because I was coming home. This was just going to be a visit, I wasn't planning on staying back there are going to quests or anything like that, I was done with all that demigods crap, all I wanted, all that I had ever wanted was sitting on the apartments floor reading and eating some bacon, which she hadn't stopped eating since she had tried it for the first time 2 days ago.

'Everything alright, babe?' She asked me, I hadn't noticed she had turned around to face me. 'Yeah, I was just thinking.' 'Whoa, you? Thinking? I never thought I'd see the day.' She said with a grin on her face. I laughed, that girl kept surprising me. 'I swear you're gonna end up stealing my place as the funny one.' I said as I took a step towards her. 'You were thinking about your friends, aren't you?' Gods, she knew me so well. 'Yup, I think it's time to go visit Camp, I'd understand if you don't want to come but I have to do this...''Hey, stop, where ever you go I'm going, you are NOT leaving me behind ever again, okay? It's gonna take you a lot of effort to get rid of me.' That was it, I reached down and kissed her, like properly kissed her, I got her lying on the ground and when I was about to take of her top the phone rang, stupid timing, who was calling anyway? 'Who's this?' I asked as I picked up. 'Leo Valdez, you cheated death ones, it won't happen again, you must return to the place where the gods come to earth if you want to keep what destiny has grant you.' That was weird, and scary, the voice talked again. 'You must get ready now, go to Half-blood Camp, a quest is waiting for you.' 'There has to be a mistake, I'm more than done with quests and anything like that.' I replied. Unable to keep the scared tone out my voice. 'Oh but you don't have choice, we gave you love and as fast as it came we can make it all go away, don't play with us kid.' And with that the y hanged up.

'C pack some stuff we are leaving as soon as you're ready.' She looked at me and I could see worry behind her eyes but she did as I had said. I was freaking out but I tried not to let it show. If I hadn't been so worried I probably would've recognize the voice that was talking to me, because I had definitely heard it before.

* * *

After a few hours of ride on Festus I started to see Half-Blood Camp, I just kept getting more and more nervous, I couldn't imagine what was waiting for me there, I didn't know if they would all hate me or if they would cry and hug me. I took a deep breath and told Festus to settle down, we would go walking.

'So, Leo I think you should now something.' Calypso said looking nervous. 'I don't really know when it happened but before you came to Ogygia Percy Jackson was there, he stayed for a bit but then he had to go back to, well, here, because he had a mission or something and also he loved some girl called Annabel or something like that...' I wasn't expecting that, I hadn't even thought about the possibility of someone knowing who Calypso was, and obviously it had to be Percy. What could I do against Percy? Nothing, he was the hero, and I was just...Leo. 'You mean Annabeth, they are still together, are you okay with that? I mean, do you still have feelings for him or something?' I wasn't sure I could handle the answer so I turned away from here. 'God Leo no, it's nothing like that, that's not why I told you. I told you because I know that when I see him it's gonna be a bit awkward and I don't want you to worry, I love you, fire boy, get that inside your head already.' I turned around and before I could say anything her hands where in my face and she was kissing me. It was sweet, just like she was. I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I had been.

Suddenly a strange noise caught my attention, there was something moving in the bushes, I threw a small flame and suddenly a Katoblep came out running at us, what the hell was Katoblep doing there? I hadn't known anything about them until Venice, and then I hadn't actually seen one, I'd just heard what Frank had told us, gods I even missed Frank, how messed up was that.

A small knife hitted it before I could do anything and I looked shocked to Calypso who just smiled at me like if it had been no big deal at all, what a girl. 'What would you do without me?' She asked joking, 'I never want to find out'. I answered taking her hand.

We walked the rest of the way laughing and making jokes.


End file.
